School 2017
School 2017 (학교 2017; 學校 2017; Hakgyo 2017) is a South Korean television series starring Kim Jung Hyun, Kim Se Jeong, Jang Dong Yoon, Han Sun Hwa, and Han Joo Wan. It aired on KBS2 from July 17 to September 5, 2017 every Monday and Tuesday at 22:00 KST for 16 episodes. The series is the seventh installment of KBS2's School franchise. Synopsis Is the educational system failing students who can't get the top grades or have the wealth to buy their way through the brutal system? Ra Eun Ho (Kim Se Jeong) realizes all too painfully that her high school doesn't support students like her who don't have the grades, wealth or connections. Despite her low school ranking, she still dreams of using her talents as a webtoon artist to get into Korea University to be with the boy she likes. Her best friend, Oh Sa Rang (Park Se Wan), is the daughter of the school janitor. She already knows that college is not a realistic goal for her so she already has her mind set to studying for the civil service exam. Despite having a lower ranking than Eun Ho, the moody Hyun Tae Won (Kim Jung Hyun) has a wealthy father who is an investor in the high school. So teachers look the other way in the face of Tae Won's bad behavior and poor school performance. The children of wealthy families get the best education that money can buy, with expensive study materials, private tutors and cram schools. But Song Dae Hwi (Jang Dong Yoon) is No. 1 in his class, despite being poor and having an alcoholic mother who does little to help him. He is forced to tutor other rich kids like Kim Hui Chan (Kim Hee Chan) for the money, while the beautiful Hong Nam Joo (Seol In Ah) seems to be dating him just to get his study notes. When a mysterious student starts causing trouble at the high school, Eun Ho is wrongly blamed. Can she catch the real culprit to clear her own name so that she can still strive to go to college?https://www.viki.com/tv/35518c-school-2017?locale=en Cast Main Character= *Kim Se Jung as Ra Eun Ho ::An 18-year-old student who is low-ranked but an optimistic high school student who dreams of studying to become a webtoon artist. She comes from a working-class family who owns a chicken restaurant. *Kim Jung Hyun as Hyun Tae Woon / Student X ::The rebellious son of the school's director. He doesn't take school seriously and resents his father. He was involved in a motorcycle accident in which his best friend Joon-ki died after saving Eun-ho from the wreckage of a bus. He and Eun-ho have mutual love interest and he is being X. *Jang Dong Yoon as Song Dae Hwi ::The school's student president. He is a seemingly perfect student who is always ranked first place, despite coming from a poor family. He is in a relationship with Hong Nam-joo, who comes from a poor family but appears wealthy. He was best friends with Tae-woon and Joon-ki before the accident. However, after the death of Joon-ki, he and Tae-woon fell into a conflicted relationship. *Han Sun Hwa as Han Soo Ji ::A police detective who gets demoted for mishandling a case, and ends up assigned to the high school as the school police officer. She is an ace detective and a stickler for rules. She falls in love with teacher Shim Kang-myung. *Han Joo Wan as Shim Kang Myung ::Form teacher for Class 2-1, he cares deeply for his students and always believes in them against the advice of the other staff. He struggles to speak up against authority. He falls in love with the police officer Han Soo-ji. |-| Supporting Characters= *Seol In Ah as Hong Nam Joo ::Dae-hwi's girlfriend. She pretends to be from a rich family because she is ashamed of her father's actual profession as a taxi driver. She is frustrated and stressed because of her family's financial struggles. *Park Se Wan as Oh Sa Rang ::Eun-ho's loyal best friend, who is a big fan of Issue. Her mother is a cleaner at the school and has given up her dreams to support her mother. She often gets into fights with Eun-ho but always makes it up. *Seo Ji Hoon as Yoon Kyung Woo ::A guitarist and singer-songwriter who had been educated abroad. He has a crush on Sa-rang. He often comforts her. *Kim Hee Chan as Kim Hee Chan ::Son of a prominent prosecutor. He is tutored by Dae-hwi but is jealous of him because he always comes in second place to him. When he was in grade 10 he used to date Seo Bo-ra, but ends up splitting because he is obsessive and abusive. He really wants to prove who X is. *Ha Seung Ri as Hwang Young Geon ::A troublemaker who bullies Bo-ra. She later trains to become a police officer, inspired by Han Soo-ji. She is loyal and will owe up to anyone's mistakes. She is conflicted with finding a place to belong *Ro Woon as Issue / Kang Hyun Il ::An unpopular member of the K-pop boy group Cherry on Top whose stage name is Issue. A transfer student at Eun-ho's school. *Choi Sung Min as Han Duk Soo *Lee Jae Yong as Koo Young Koo ::A strict but fair teacher who succeeds Hyun Kang-woo to become Geumdo High School's principal. *Z Hera as Yoo Bit Na ::Highly-strung daughter of a sought-after plastic surgeon. She is one of Bo-ra's bullies. She often blames everything on her and overreacts. She uses her money against everyone. *Park Chul Min as Park Myung Deok ::Assistant to the principal, who dreams of being promoted. *Jo Mi Ryung as Jang So Ran *Min Sung Wook as Jung Joon Soo ::A PE teacher who is Shim Kang-myung's rival for police officer Han Soo-ji's affections. *Sung Ji Ru as Ra Soon Bong, Eun Ho's father ::Eun-ho's father, who secretly works laying pavements to earn money for Eun-ho to go to extracurricular classes. *Kim Hee Jung as Kim Sa Boon ::Eun-ho's mother. She is seen as strict but she is very caring. She manages everything around the house. *Lee Jong Won as Hyun Kang Woo ::Rich and powerful director of the school. He is the father of Hyun Tae Woon. *Kim Eung Soo as Yang Do Jin ::The school's corrupt principal. *Han Bo Bae as Seo Bo Ra ::A target of bullying in the class. She is afraid to report Young-gun and her other bullies to teachers because of their previous failings. She used to date Kim Hee-chan in year 10 before she broke up with him for being abusive. She takes a while to trust people, and believes in forgiveness. She is a loyal friend to Eun-ho. *Jang Se Hyun as Ra Tae Shik, Eun Ho's brother ::Eun-ho's brother. He is seen is irresponsible by his family and doesn't have big dreams. All he wants is to be an employee at a company. *Kim Jin Woo as Im Joon Ki, Tae Woon and Dae Hwi's late best friend *Ahn Seung Gyun as Ahn Jung Il *Hong Kyung as Won Byung Goo ::Tae-woon's clueless friend, often seen drinking strawberry milk. *Lee Chae Kyung as Bit Na's mother *Yoo In Soo as Min Joon *Kim Soo Jin as Sa Rang's mother ::A cleaner at Geumdo High School *Jung Hyun Seok as a lawyer *Yoon Da Kyung as Na Yeong Ok, Song Dae-hwi's mother *Jeon Jin Ki as Choi Byung Soo, the chief of police *Lee Joon Woo as Ko Hak Joong *Lee Seung Joon as Joo Dong Jin *Kim Min Ha as Yeo Seung Eun ::A member of Young-gun's group. *Song Yoo-jung as Choi Hyun-jung ::A member of Young-gun's group. |-| Guest Roles= *Kang Min Hyuk as Eun Ho's first love (Ep.1) :A student at Eun-ho's dream college, whom Eun-ho has a crush on. *Jang Dong Joo as Shin Joon Gyu (Ep.10) *Kim Ji Sung (Ep.1) *Kwon Do Woon Soundtrack Main Article: School 2017 OST Episodes Production In May 2017, KBS offered the leading role to Kim Yoo Jung as a follow-up project to her popular series Love in the Moonlight (2016). By June 2017, she officially declined. The first script reading of the series took place on June 19, 2017 at the KBS Annex Building in Yeouido, Seoul, South Korea. Awards and nominations Related Drama *'Korea:' School Series *'China:' When We Were Young (remake) External Links *Official Website Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Fight for My Way" and was followed by "Girls' Generation 1979" on September 11, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/School_2017 Gallery School 2017.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS2 Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:School Category:School 2017 Category:School Series